Smythe
Put your summary here History Born on the 29th of Yavannie, the 7th month of the Elven calendar in a small Sun elf enclave in the Silver Marches of North-Western Faerun. He was born as the first child of the local Priestess and, scandalously, a traveling human bard. For reasons unknown, the product of their union resulted in a half-drow who was then named by the father: Smythe. For the first two years of his life, he lived concealed in their home, away from the eyes of the rest of the sun-elves of their village. His home was a very toxic place because his mother and father would constantly argue about the reasons for his 'condition'. He was also treated very coldly by his mother which traumatized the young Smythe. Eventually his Father simply took the young boy with him and left the settlement entirely to avoid the whispers of the village and the cold woman in the household. The next 12 years were spent on the road travelling anywhere and everywhere as his father taught him the tricks of the trade as a bard. His father was a very tough teacher and would drill him in the use of lute, mandolin til his fingers bled. It wasn't for nothing though as the Smythe became quite proficient in the instruments along with a few others such as reed pipes, flute and harp. This sort of lifestyle came to an end when at age 14 his father mysteriously vanished. Ever since then, Smythe has been traveling by his lonesome in a two fold journey. First, to find his father and second to explore the world. Soon after he thought to join his half-"kin" in the Underdark thinking them to be more accepting. Eventually after a few years of travel, he found himself with no money and no resources while in the Drow city of T'lindhet. To survive he sold himself into a contract of adhesion where he became a butler/slave/musician for one of the noble houses of the city. It was there that he was caught in an argument between two noble females of the house. After serving for 4 years he escaped back to the surface world with his outlook on life drastically changed. Having experienced such depression and cruelty, he vowed to live the rest of his life trying to keep someone happy, even if that someone was himself. This was what lead him to join the college of Satire and formally take up the role of bard. Eventually he found his way to Sembia and met his current guild mates. Personality Smythe is a very fun loving and hedonistic person. He doesn't think very much when it concerns the grand scheme of things as he is very short sighted and a very 'in the moment' kind of person who prefers snap decisions rather than long thought out ones. With regards to other people, he will always try to be amiable with them unless they've wronged him in some way. If someone does wrong him, he will act like everything is fine, but plot a small form of revenge in some usually childlike manner such as a practical joke. He likes people but wouldn't mind using them to further his goals. However, he does have his limits and won't usually go too far when exploiting someone. His trust of others grows very slowly because all his life he is used to being alone. As such while he is friendly with everyone, he is friends with no one. The only thing quicker than his mouth is...nothing. He always says things before his mind can catch up which has landed him in more than one sticky situation. While he learned the hard way that sometimes it should remain closed, right after his stint in the Underdark, his habit quickly came back. In general he is a very honest person. But, the way he words things are often ambiguous and indirect so that while he does tell the truth, it is either very vague or has missing bits. To cover himself though, he will not hesitate to lie if the situation requires it. Appearance Appearance Relationships Relationships Here Notable Possessions Notable Possessions here Trivia Trivia Here Gallery Category:Characters